


Everything I Do

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaine valentines challange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: This is a little sad, but isn’t everything I write? It’s set between season 5 and six and a little in 6x01 (sorry if some of the details aren’t canon compliant, Klaine’s breakup is a little foggy for me.)For the Klaine Valentine’s prompt: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You





	Everything I Do

_Search your heart, search your soul_  
Kurt should have known that it was Blaine. It had been always Blaine.  
He should have known because Blaine was who he reached for when he woke up in his empty bed.  
He should have known because he made two coffees in the morning, every morning, no matter how long he was alone.  
He should have known when he left Blaine's toothbrush, unused for months after being forgotten when Blaine had packed his bags and left, in its space next to Kurt's.  
He should have known when he stood in his doorway every morning before school, waiting for a goodbye kiss that wouldn't come.  
He should have known when he searched for Blaine in every man he let kiss him and touch him, just so he wouldn't have to think about how much it hurt.  
He should have known when he heard the opening bars of Teenage Dream and had to turn off the radio.  
He should have known when he felt sick when anyone said Blaine's name.  
He should have known when he laid awake at night and, if he thought hard enough, could still feel Blaine next to him, his arm around his waist, his cold nose on his neck, his breath on his ear when he told Kurt he loved him.  
He should have known when he got on a plane to Lima with promises of love and forever in his throat that he couldn't bring himself to say on the phone.  
He should have known when he saw his Blaine with someone else and felt his world stop spinning.  
He should have known before; before he saw Blaine's heart break in front of him, before Blaine left, before Kurt's doubts and Blaine's insecurity.  
He should have known by the way he looked for Blaine in every crowd.  
He should have known when he saw Blaine's eyes everytime he closed his own.  
He should have known when he thought of any future he might have, he didn't have to think much before Blaine was right next to him.  
He should have known.  
Kurt should have known that it was Blaine. It would always be Blaine.  
 _And when you find me there you'll search no more._


End file.
